


Stay Away From Meg Masters

by tempus_mutatio



Series: Chase Me [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angel Dean, Bottom Dean, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Oral Knotting, Self-Lubrication, Top Castiel, Topping from the Bottom, Wing Kink, Winged Dean, bossy!Dean, possessive!dean, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempus_mutatio/pseuds/tempus_mutatio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stay away from Meg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Away From Meg Masters

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit this is filthy

Castiel watches fondly as his heavily pregnant mate waddles towards him, watering can in hand. Like his mother, Dean has taken to gardening like a duck to water. He had started with a few potted plants around their loft, obsessing over them until they grew big enough to need larger accommodations. He moved his talents outside after discovering the nest could only house so much vegetation without something getting knocked over by his growing belly or wayward wings. The base of their tree is surrounded by large flowering bushes, ferns and hostas. The grass is lush and green, wildflowers speckle the ground and butterflies, bees and hummingbirds are in high numbers. Both Dean and his garden are glowing.

 

The omega finally reaches his alpha mate and flops down into the grass beside him, rolling a little bit under the weight of his stomach. The younger angel is covered in bites and fading hickeys, which, Castiel notes, are due to be renewed. Dean grumbles and yawns, leaning into Castiel's shoulder before closing his eyes. His wings fluff up and stretch towards their mate, prompting the Seraph to run his fingers through the feathers. Dean starts purring happily, turning his face to kiss the sun-warmed skin of Castiel's shoulder.

“Feels nice,” he slurs tiredly, hand rubbing his baby bump. Cas hums, content to comfort his mate. They sit like this for what feels like minutes, but is probably hours, listening to the cicadas hum and watching the bees bumble around the garden like idiots, simply enjoying each other's company. Dean must fall asleep at some point because there's drool on Castiel's shoulder and the omega startles, feathers standing on end, before he nuzzles into the alpha's neck and scents him lazily, marking him with a flick of his tongue and gentle suction. “Good alpha,” he mumbles, leaning back into the grass and pulling the other angel onto of him.

 

Dean has been putting him in this position often in the recent weeks, keeping the alpha above him and draped over his stomach while he sleeps, perfectly happy to let his mate weigh him down and protect the omega and their chicks with his body and wings. Castiel is always careful to put as little weight as possible on Dean's stomach, though he usually uses this time to renew his claims on the younger angel.

 

He sucks marks into the omega's neck and collarbone, rubbing his face against Dean's to strengthen the scent-mark. Once he's content, Castiel moves off of Dean and lays on his side, pulling his mate against him and covering him with the largest set of wings.

 

\--

 

“Why do you have to leave again?” Cas chuckles at the sour tone in Dean's voice and continues to move around the loft, dragging the omega with him. Dean follows him, arms wrapped around the Seraph's abdomen and face pressed into his neck. His body fits perfectly between Castiel's wings and he cuddles into the warmth of his mate's back and feathers.

 

“I already told you, love. I need to speak with Anna regarding rut suppressants. It wouldn't do us any good if I were to go into rut while you're in labour, would it?” Castiel turns in Dean's arms, it's awkward, but he wraps the younger angel in his wings and pulls him close. “I promise I'll only be gone a few hours – at the most,” he presses a kiss to Dean's forehead, “I love you, okay?”

 

“I love you too. You'd better hurry back, mister.” Cas chuckles and shares a chaste kiss with his mate before backing out of Dean's embrace and taking off towards the healer's loft.

 

 

“Castiel! To what do I owe the pleasure?” Meg, an angel with spiky black wings throws open the door to Anna's clinic, grin stretching to her ears. Castiel's brows furrow in confusion. Meg is a soldier, what is she doing answering Anna's door?

 

“Um, Meg?”

 

“Come on in, Clarence. Anna's with another patient right now. I'll check you in.” She urged him inside and towards the front desk, where she hopped up on a stool and started entering things into the computer. “So, what brings you to see Anna this fine afternoon?” She turns her head to look at him expectantly, dark eyes glittering with mirth.

 

“Uh, I'm sorry but – Meg, what are you doing here?”

“Well, I work here, pumpkin. War just wasn't for me, you know?” She chuckled, “I guess you wouldn't, considering you're a Seraph an' all. Anywho, what can I do for you?”

 

“I see. Um, rut suppressants.” Meg arches a manicured brow and taps away at the keyboard before sliding off the stool and walking around the desk to a shelf alongside the left wall.

“Well, you don't need Anna for that. Here's what we've got,” she leans into him to reach a glass bottle on one of the higher shelves. “This one is fairly popular, mostly because it's got natural ingredients. It suppresses the rut, but not the other instincts. So basically, you won't want to fuck everything that moves, but you'll still want to protect what's yours. Understand?”

“That seems odd, that it would dampen the instinct to mate, but not the instinct to protect.”

“It's because there's no chemicals. The plant they use in these controls sex drive, but you have to use chemicals to make the rut completely, er, disappear.”

“I see.” Castiel takes the bottle and reads the instructions and ingredient list while Meg rubs against him to reach another bottle.

“This makes the rut go away completely, but it's all chemicals and it might affect your scent, that's why alphas suppressing their ruts because of a new chick prefer the other one. You wouldn't want a chick scent-bonding with you when you don't smell like you do usually.” She shakes the bottle and returns it to the shelf. “I'm assuming you're going with the natural one?” Castiel looks at her suspiciously. “Come on, Clarence. I can smell 'pregnant omega' all over you.”

 

She takes the bottle from him and counts out enough suppressants to last him three ruts before sweeping them into a brown paper bag. She hands it to him and walks him to the door touching his shoulder as he leaves. “Have a good night, Clarence,”

 

Castiel arrives home earlier than he expected and he walks in to find Dean curled up on the couch reading a book, wings fluffy and wrapped around him like a blanket. The omega smiles at him and struggles to stand up to greet his alpha. Cas sets the bag on the coffee table and wraps Dean into his arms, scenting him deeply. His heart leaps in confusion when the younger angel stiffens and snarls before pulling away.

 

“Where where you?” He demands, green eyes sparking with anger.

“What? Dean, I was at Anna's getting suppressants,” Castiel takes a hesitant step forward, causing the omega's wings to snap open defensively.

“That's not the only thing you were getting from the smell of you. Who is she?” His teeth are bared, hands balling into fists at his sides.

“What? Dean- I don't-”

“I'm not good enough now, huh? Too fat to please you?” Castiel's eyes widen with shock.

“Dean, no! Why would you say that?” Dean roars angrily, making the alpha flinch and take a step back.

“I can smell her all over you! She scent-marked you!” Cas's face falls in realization,

“Meg. She was helping me choose the correct suppressants as Anna was with another patient. She was touching me,” he explains sheepishly. Dean's expression become thunderous and he moves forward to shove the alpha down the hall towards their nest.

“So you just let her rub herself all over you like some needy whore, huh? Are you not getting enough attention from your heavily pregnant omega?”

“Of course not, Dean. I didn't realize she was-”

“Shut up, alpha! You'll speak when given permission to speak.” The younger angel snarls and shoves the Seraph into their room, then into their nest. Castiel lands on his ass and watches as his omega prowls towards him, mouth hanging open with awe. “You're fucking lucky angels don't wear clothing,” the blond growls before pouncing on the alpha, pushing him onto his back and pinning his wrists. “You're mine,” he hisses, straddling Castiel's hips.

 

The alpha is painfully hard from the experience and he can see slick leaking between Dean's legs. With a moan, his head falls back against the pillows and Dean grabs the Seraph's cock, pumping it a few times before lining up and slamming down with a pleasured whine. Cas arches his back and shouts at the feeling of his mate wrapped around him. “You're mine, Castiel,” Dean bites, starting out at a punishing pace, fucking himself on the older angel's cock. “I'm the one carrying your clutch, not her and I'm the one who fucks your brains out almost every night – not her.”

 

“Ah, Dean, pl-” a sharp smack whips across his cheek, startling the alpha into looking at his mate.

“Shut up. I'm in charge now. If you don't have enough discipline to tell off a beta whore, you obviously don't have the control to speak. Do not talk unless I tell you otherwise.” He fucks down particularly hard at that, as if to punctuate his demand. He adjusts his hips, putting more weight in his hands to hold the alpha down and continues his brutal pace. Cas yells, trying to thrust up into his mate, but each time he tries the omega changes his rhythm. “I'm the only one who can fuck you like this, Castiel. You'd better remember that. I bet her whore pussy couldn't grip you like this, huh? Would you rather raise a clutch with slutty Meg Masters, Castiel? Do you think she could look after you like I do?”

 

Cas whines and thrashes his head as Dean ducks his head to torture the alpha's nipples. “Do you think she'd now your sweet spots, alpha? Think she'd be able to ride you like this while full of your chicks?” The older angel whimpers, but doesn't answer, yelping when Dean bites down on his nipple.

 

“No, no. Just you, Dean,” he shouted, crying at the feeling of his knot catching on Dean's rim.

 

“Who do you belong to, Castiel?” Dean commands.

“You,” the alpha replies, breathless.

“What's my name, Castiel?”

“Dean. Dean, DeanDeanDeanDean, I belong to Dean – fuck, oh fuckfuck.” Dean pulls off before the knot can form, much to Castiel disapproval, however he turns around, his ass in the alpha's face, and begins to fuck him with his mouth.

“Knot my mouth Castiel,” Dean orders, before returning the older angel's cock to his mouth. Heat boils in the alpha's belly as Dean drags him towards the edge, teeth biting gently at the forming knot. He can't handle the feeling of his mate's expert tongue and the sight of the omega's wrecked hole leaking slick and precum in his face.

 

He leans forward to taste him, tongue sliding in easily as he sucks and laps at the leaking slick. Dean moans around his dick and pushes back towards him eagerly. The vibrations and the taste of his omega are too much and he cries out as his knot pops, locking himself in Dean's mouth as he spills down the younger angel's throat. He moans through the orgasm, face buried in Dean's ass, tonguing the omega's prostate until he locks up and whines through his climax, causing Castiel to shoot another load of come down his throat.

 

Dean swallows the rest down and manages to pull off, kitten-licking the sensitive knot.

 

“Stay away from Meg Masters,” the blond mumbles grumpily.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *fans self* Well, let me know what you think. More to come from this 'verse.


End file.
